Will We Be Friends Forever?
by Edward-Jonathon
Summary: Bella and Edward are best friends. But one day, Edward betrays her, which may end up costing her life. Will Bella be able to survive? Will she be able to forgive him? Will Edward be able to forgive himself?
1. Chapter 1 Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

* * *

_**Chapter 1 - Friends**_

I looked at the dress on display at the shop window. It was a beautiful elegant sleeveless blue dress with shiny silver patches covering it. **(Picture on profile)** I sighed. I really wanted to wear that dress to the formal, but I had three problems. One, I don't have a partner. Not that it would really matter if I went alone, but it would be awkward with couples surrounding you. Two, my mum Renee wouldn't let me. And three, I couldn't afford the dress. Of course, I could always get a cheaper dress, but I wanted _that_ one. It felt so…me.

"Hurry-up Isabella! Help your poor mother carry her bags. Haven't I taught you any manners in the last sixteen years? You are such a disgrace. I've brought you up to be a respectable girl…" I sighed as I went to pick up Renee's one shopping bag. My mother Renee was a witch. I didn't get her. One minute she would be nice, and the next she would be an old cow complaining that I never helped her with anything. Oh, and she was also very lazy. She always made me do things for her, using the excuse that she didn't know how. Like yesterday, she was sitting in front of the computer and told me to turn it on for her. When I asked her why she said she didn't know how to turn it on herself. Then she started complaining that I was a rude child.

As I followed Renee to the car, holding her shopping bag, I thought of Edward – my best and only friend. We met when we were in Prep…

_It was the first day of school, and I was assigned to sit next to a boy named Edward. I was shy and didn't really want to talk to him. But the minute he started talking to me and asking me questions about myself, I felt the need to respond. We got in trouble for talking too much. But I didn't mind because I had a new friend._

At that time, I didn't know that Edward was going to be my best friend. But I'm really glad he is. I couldn't image my life without Edward. He was always there for me and kept me sane whenever Renee was a pain. We had lots of fun together – playing games, eating (inventing new food) and sharing all our secrets. Well…almost. There's a secret which I swore to myself I would never tell him, for if I did, our friendship could be in jeopardy.

I sighed. I believed in happy endings, even though a small part of my heart tells me that if I keep dreaming, I will hurt myself one day. But I couldn't let this dream go. I wished with all my heart that he would love me more than a best one day and I wished with all my heart that I would get my fairytale ending.

My heart did flip-flops when we got home. _Only a couple more minutes till I get to see Edward!_ I quickly dashed to my parent's room and put Renee's shopping bag beside her desk, and then I ran down the street to the park where Edward and I always hung out on Saturday. Edward was there as usual, he was always early. His green eyes sparkled as he kicked the ball up in the air and caught it when it came down. He was wearing a light-blue shirt and black shorts. I gulped. I really hated it when he exposed more skin than usual. It was like he knew I had feelings for him and wanted to tease me.

When he saw me, he quickly left the ball and came to give me a hug. I smiled. He really was the sweetest guy in the entire planet.

"Hey," he whispered, "how've you been?"

"Better, now that you're here," I replied. "How are you?"

He smiled. "Better, now that you're here." He mimicked me, looking at me straight in the eye.

We stood there, staring at each other's eyes. His eyes were so bright and green, it was impossible not to fall in love with him. I just wish he had feelings for me too.

"Come on," I said. It was better that I avoid these feelings for my best friend, or I will be hurt one day, "let's go play."

Edward and I started kicking the ball towards each other and catching it silently. After a while, I broke the silence. "Edward?"

"Hm?"

"I really think you should join the football team. You are such an amazing player and have a natural talent at this game."

Edward sighed and went to sit under a tree. I followed him with the ball in my arms.

"Bella, you know I won't get into the team, so you could stop pestering me about it." He said after a while.

"No you don't know that, you are an amazing player and the school would be crazy not to pick you to be part of the team."

"You only say that I am amazing because you're my best friend, you're supposed to be encouraging. But Bella, face it. We're the complete losers in the school. Nobody likes us enough to hang around with us. Why would they pick me to be part of their team when they can't bare to talk to me?"

"Okay, so fine. We're the losers in the school, but that shouldn't stop you from trying. It shouldn't stop you from doing what you love to do. And if you do get in, this will be a great way for you to make new friends."

Edward thought over this for a while. Finally, he said "okay, I'll give it a go. I'll try out for the football team, and if I don't make it, what is there to loose? And if I do make it, then great."

I smiled happily at him and gave him a hug. I had this feeling that Edward was going to get in, and I had a funny feeling that things will be different from now on.

* * *

Hi guys. I hope what I have written is good so far.

Sorry that the picture of the dress isn't ver clear. It's my dress and I was silly enough to take the photo with a blue background - so please excuse my stupidness.

So review and make me happy!


	2. Chapter 2 Something's Wrong

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

**Chapter 2 – Something's Wrong**

The next day, Edward took me to school as normal, in his silver Volvo. The ten minute drive to school was excruciating. Edward was so nervous about the football tryouts that he couldn't drive straight and almost crashed into a pole twice!

Once we arrived at school, Edward opened my door, as was customary and we walked to Homeroom together. Edward was quiet for most of the day. He looked deathly pale and very ill.

_He must really want to get into the football team_, I thought. _He's never been this worried in his life!_

We ate lunch quickly today, and then parted. Me going to the library, and him going to the oval for the tryouts. "Good-luck," I said, as I gave him one last hug.

"Thanks," he said, "I'll see you in biology?"

I nodded, and then we parted.

I sat on a soft, red couch in the corner of the library, reading _Pride and Prejudice_ by Jane Austen. But my mind didn't seem to be working. I had this horrible feeling in my chest, and I didn't know why. It felt like someone had punched me really hard and ripped my heart out, causing a hollow feeling in the pit of my stomach.

After reading the same paragraph seventeen times, I decided to put the book away and head to class early. On the way to class, I heard people whispering, but I couldn't exactly hear what they were saying. I swore I heard someone say Edward's name, but I could be imagining that. His name was always running in my head.

I sat in the same seat as always, at the back corner of the class, waiting for Edward to come. I wasn't worried about him. I knew he would get in. He had so much talent, and was going to pass with flying colours.

Five minutes later, the bell rung and everyone filed into the classroom.

Edward was one of the last people in. He walked in with the captain of the football team, Emmett McCarthy. I smiled, knowing that he'd gotten in. I had a whole list of questions to ask him the minute he sat down.

But he didn't sit next to me like he always did.

He didn't even look my way.

He went and sat with Emmet on the other side of the classroom.

I felt my heard sink. _Hm...maybe he has to sort a few things out with Emmett, like rehearsal schedule?_

I waited, impatiently, for the class to finish so that I could go to speak to him. I was sure Edward wasn't upset with me. He was never upset with me.

Finally, the bell went. I packed my stuff and headed for the door, trying to catch-up with Edward. He was too far away, so I decided to call out to him. "Hey Edward! Wait-up!"

I saw him stop walking and stiffen. _What was wrong with him?_

He turned around slowly.

And what I saw shocked me.

Edward looked different somehow. His eyes were more hollow and darker. He had this weird expression on this face which I have never seen him have before. He looked quite annoyed. He was standing taller, his hair as messy as ever. This wasn't the Edward I knew. The Edward I knew wouldn't look so angry when he was facing me. The Edward I knew was always happy to seem me. His eyes were always bright and vivid.

He was still dazzling, but he wasn't the person who I fell in love with.

"What do you want, Bella?" he asked in a low, rough, angry tone.

I stood there shocked. Edward never spoke to me like this. My best friend was always kind and pleasant towards me.

Something was wrong.

"I...I...um...I..." I had no idea to say. _What_ can I say? I was too shocked to speak. Edward never spoke to me in that tone and I wasn't used to it. I didn't like either.

Edward signed, frustrated. His eyes were cold, and he was glaring at me furiously. "If you can't think of something to say, then leave me alone. I have better things to do than talk to people who like wasting my time."

With that, he turned around and stormed down the corridor.

I stood there...shocked.

The whole corridor was silent and still. It seemed that many people had witnessed the little display.

Slowly, people started to move around and talk, no doubt gossiping about the incident. I heard random bits and pieces. "Oh my God, did you know that Edward got into the football team? Maybe we should try out for the cheerleading squad so we can be around him all the time..." I decided to tune out. I didn't want to hear anything.

I felt the hot tears stream down my face. _Why? Why was this happening? I thought that we were best friends, and now he hates me, and I think I know why_.

'Bella? Bella? Are you okay?"

I blinked slowly, twice.

Mike was standing beside me, with a concerned expression on his face. I didn't know him very well. In fact, I didn't know him at all. I just knew his name because he was in my gym class. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" He asked, kindly.

My face screwed up, and the tears began again. I turned around and ran out of the school, still bawling my eyes out.

This stranger was being kind to me while my best friend was being a horrible person.

Is he still my best friend?

The tears started flowing more heavily now. I couldn't bare the thought of Edward not being my best friend. We had been friends for ages and now all this was going to change because he got into the football team, and it was all my fault!

I shouldn't have suggested it. I should have shut my mouth and let things be. But no, I had to open my big mouth and tell him to join the football team.

And now, I don't have a best friend anymore.

Or a friend for that matter.

I'm obviously not an attractive person, otherwise I would have many friends and my best friend wouldn't have bailed out on me.

I took the bus home because it was the middle of the day and Edward wouldn't be able to give me a lift because he was still in school and because he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore.

The bus ride home was long and horrible.

I cried my eyes out for the loss of my best friend, who has made new friends and is now in the football team, forgetting all about me.

* * *

Okay, now tell me what you think and please review!

It makes me happy D


	3. Chapter 3 Living

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Living**

I'm finding it hard living without Edward.

It feels like I'm missing a piece of myself.

I'm constantly in a bad mood and to make it worse, it's the time of the month…

Dad is avoiding me at all cost, and Renee's finding great joy in the fact that I now have no friends - at all. "You're too ugly to have any friends. Why would anyone want to be your friend anyway?"

Not only do I have no friends, nobody will talk to me, only Renee – but that's to criticize me.

It's been three weeks now; three horrible horrendous weeks. I'm like a walking zombie. I can't function properly without _him_.

I see him every day at school, but he doesn't see me. He's now the living God of Forks High. Everybody wants to be his friend. He's always surrounded by people, especially giggly girls in low-cut tops and mini skirts with make-up plastered all over their faces.

_I thought he said he hates girls who cover their face with make-up all the time?!_

It's Saturday. Usually I'd spend Saturdays with Edward, but now I spend Saturdays in front of the TV watching reruns of 'Romeo and Juliet' and 'Pride and Prejudice'. It never does any good though. Every time the word 'love' comes up, I think about _him_.

It hurts to know that you can't have a fairytale ending like 'Sleeping Beauty' or 'Cinderella' – my all time favourite Disney movies. It hurts to know that you're so ugly that your ex-best friend doesn't even care about you anymore. It hurts even more to know that your ex-best friend has never liked you, while you spent all your life thinking about the future you'll have together.

He probably was only my friend because he felt sorry for me because I look ugly.

OoOoOoOoOo

Monday.

Yay!…not.

The worst day of the week.

I took the bus to school today as my chauffer for the past couple of years has decided he doesn't like me anymore.

I walked down the long corridor towards my locker, with my head facing down and my hair covering my face. As per usual, every time I walk past a group of girls, I'd hear whispers. I knew they were talking about me. I knew they were talking about how Edward doesn't like me because I'm ugly and fat.

It annoys me so much. Can't they be a bit more discreet when they're talking about me behind my back? Apparently not, as they have brains the size of a pin point.

After putting my books away, and grabbing the books I needed from my locker, I headed towards homeroom. I was the first person in the classroom…again. Now that I don't have Edward to hang around with before school, I can be on time for a change.

But I still miss him.

I have never spent more than a week away from him.

We've always been together, and this sudden distance away from him is tearing my heart apart. I don't think I could live another minute without him.

Just then, Edward walked in the classroom. Alone.

My heart fluttered at the sight of him. _Maybe he wants to apologise for being a dickhead and that he hates his 'new' friends and that he wants us to be friends again, but more than just friends. He wants us to be an item and..._

My hopefully imagination cut off when he quickly glanced at me and took a seat at the opposite end of the room – far away from me.

I took a deep breath and held it in for a minute to stop myself from crying. I knew _he_ didn't like me, but it didn't stop me from wishing. And every time I see him, my heart will break over and over again.

I didn't realise it, but I was staring at him. And when he turned around, our eyes met. His eyes were still the same. A beautiful green colour that would make any girl melt. But his face completely different. It was more harder and fierce looking. It wasn't the face of the Edward I knew.

Just then, the bell rang, telling all students to go to homeroom. A group of girls, there must have been around half a dozen of them, came in at the same time, and went to surround Edward's table.

I felt the tears brimming.

Once upon a time, I used to be Edward's only girl, and now I'm nobody to him. Not even a friend to him any more. I used to have Edward all to myself - all weekends and weekdays. Now I don't have him at all. It feels weird sharing him. Heck, I'm not even sharing him as we don't speak to each other anymore - at all.

The minute the bell rang, signalling the end of homeroom, I ran straight to the bathroom, tears spilling out of my eyes. But of course, being the clumsy, stupid me, I ran into someone.

"Oops! Sorry! I wasn't watching - "I began, but was cut off by the girl going, "No, it wasn't your fault, it was all my fault. I should have been watching where I was going –"

"No, no, no, no, no. It wasn't your fault. Honestly. I shouldn't have been running," I sniffled. The tears were still streaming down my face as I was still hung over Edward. The girl didn't seem to notice though. She was staring at her feet, embarrassed. (I could tell because her forehead was red! And I could see her forehead because she's pretty short!)

"I swear it was my fault. You shouldn't be apolo –"

"Girls," I stern male voice cut her off, "you shouldn't be chatting in the corridors. That's what lunch is for. Now head to class, the bell's going to go in a few seconds."

The girl looked up and our eyes met. We smiled at each other, coming to a mutual understanding that it was no one's fault.

"Could you please point the direction to the history rooms?" the girl asked politely. I wiped my sore eyes, which were now dry. _Nobody's been so polite to me in a while!_

"Sure. I'll take you. I have history next too."

"Oh awesome! Do you have Mrs. Gray?"

"Yes."

"Yippee! You're going to be in my class!" She said happily. _Wow. Is this girl like...permanently happy or what?_ "I'm Alice by the way." She said, extending a hand to me.

I took it and shook. "I'm Bella."

"Oh! What a pretty name!" _Maybe she's on drugs..._

"Uh...thank-you...I guess." I don't like people praising me. It feels as if they're saying it just to be nice. I also feel as if I'm unworthy for praises.

"Would it be a problem if I sit with you at lunch? It's my first day and you're the only person that has been nice to me so far..." _Was this girl kidding me?! We were only 15 minutes into school! She couldn't have met very many people! I bet she's going to meet more people throughout the day, who will tell not-so-nice things about me and then she'll hate me anyway and won't want to sit next to me._

"Um. Well, I'd love to sit with you at lunch, but –"

"Oh! Yippee!"

"But I kind of sit alone, so lunch will be pretty boring. Maybe you should sit – "

"That's okay. I don't mind. You're nice. And I bet that we're going to become great friends!"

I smiled. This girl is really sweet. "Aw. Thanks. But how do you know if you're not going to meet other people who are better than me?"

"I just know! I have this feeling that most people here are not very friendly."

"Oh, um, okay..." I was speechless. I really had no idea what to say. Alice was kind of...weird. But that's okay, she's really friendly, and I've been friendless for a couple of weeks now, so having someone to talk to was nice. I had no idea how long she'll be friends with me before the popular people start manipulating her mind, but that's okay. It can't hurt as bad as Edward's betrayal did.


	4. Chapter 4 Alice

Disclaimer: I do not own Twiligh

**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Alice**

For the first time in three weeks, I felt happy.

It turned out that the new girl, Alice Brandon, had all her morning classes with me.

And true to her word, she sat with me at lunch.

Lunch turned out to be more enjoyable than I thought. Alice and I spent the whole time just talking about each other. I asked her why she decided to change schools with only two years left of high school, and she said it was because her parents have recently divorced and she decided to live with her mother, who wanted to live somewhere quiet to get her thoughts collected.

In return, I briefly told her about my life, only briefly touching on the Edward fiasco. I did not really want to talk about it and Alice seemed to understand that, so she changed the topic to a lighter one.

Lunch seemed to have gone by rather quickly. Before I knew it, Alice and I were departing. She was heading towards the art building while I went to biology, where Edward was still my lab partner – who refused to acknowledge me.

I got to class early and was alone as usual. Just as I was about to unpack my bag, I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out and noticed that Alice has sent me a text.

_Hey, I 4got to ask. Do u want 2 go shopping with me tonight?_  
_I haven't had a chance 2 check out the shops!_

I sat and thought about it for a little while. Then I texted Alice back.

_I'd love 2 go.  
But I'll have to check with mum first.  
I'll let you know after school._

I was so engrossed in my texting that I did not realize Edward had walked in and sat down in his usual seat beside me, silently. Still in my "I just got a new best friend" phase, I did not realize that Edward was leaning over curiously to see what I was doing. But when I noticed, I roughly pushed his head away and snarled "mind your own business!"

If he could go get a bunch of new best friends, I could as well. Except _my_ friend is a sweet and generous person, unlike Edward's new friends (most of them female) who seem to only want their hands down his pants.

Edward and I sat there, staring at each other in shock because I have never spoken to him that way before.

But then I guess, he has never spoken to me so rudely and harshly before either.

We were interrupted from our staring contest by my phone vibrating again.

I checked my phone, making sure Edward could not see. After the way I was treated by him, I believe he had no rights to know what I was doing while he has playing football and flirting with bimbos.

_I know you will be able to come_ – was Alice's reply.

Wow, this girl was sure confident. She seemed to know what was going to happen in the future. Whether she was right or wrong…well I won't find out till later today.

When I got home after a long, boring day of school, I found mum talking animatedly on the phone. Knowing that she would say no if I ask her about the shopping trip while she was on the phone, I went to do some homework which I got today. It did not take very long. Forty minutes later, I was finished. I went downstairs to see if mum was still on the phone. She wasn't, so I asked her about the shopping trip.

She seemed very excited about the idea and gave me three hundred dollars before shooing me out the door.

I called Alice and told her that I was on the way to her place.

"I knew you would be able to come," she told me before hanging up.

OoOoOoOoOo

The shopping trip with Alice was great fun until we came across the store which I was in with Renee three weeks ago.

"Oh my God!" Alice squealed when she saw the dress that I wanted for the formal. "You have to wear that to the formal Bella!"

"I don't think I'll go to the formal Alice," I said, smiling sadly at Alice.

Alice's face dropped from happy to extremely shocked to extremely sad. "Why not?"

"I just don't think I will enjoy it." I said, "Especially now that I don't have Edward to hang out with."

"You have me!"

"I know. But I think you should be able to have fun on your formal night. I won't be much fun at all..."

"…because you don't have Edward." Alice said, giving me a knowing look.

I was about to deny it, but deep down, I knew that was the truth. Even if he was a jerk and even if I hated him right now, deep down, I knew that he would always be a big part of my life.

"You love him," Alice stated, staring at the dress, completely avoiding my eyes.

I was about it deny this as well, but I could not bring myself to say that I didn't love him, because I did! I've loved him for my whole life. It was hard to un-love him just because he was being a complete dipshit right now.

Minutes flew by, with a silence between Alice and I. It wasn't awkward. It seemed that Alice knew that I wanted to think. Minutes later, Alice suddenly whined, "Bella, I'm feeling hungry. But I really want to look around some more in this shop before it closes. Will you be a good friend and go get me some food to eat?"

I eyed Alice suspiciously. She said all of this too sweetly and I had a feeling she had something up her sleeves. But I agreed to it anyway. I went off and got Alice some food, and when I came back, Alice had a new bag in addition to her many other shopping bags.

"What did you get?" I asked.

"Oh…um…I just got this nice dress. Nothing spectacular. Just something small because I felt like buying it." I didn't know Alice very well, but it was hard not to tell that she was lying. I let it go though. Maybe she brought a bra or something and was embarrassed about it. I know I would have been embarrassed.

When I arrived home after dropping Alice off, I crawled straight into bed.

I felt…I don't know. Happy, but not. I was extremely grateful and glad of this wonderful new friend, but for some reason, I still did not feel happy enough. It felt as if something was missing in my life.

And I knew exactly what.

Or more like, who was missing.


End file.
